


“You’re not an archeologist.”

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: DC Extended Universe, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: “Yes, because if I’m one I would stuck at the lab all day and busy writing papers,” Lara raised her eyebrow.“As long as you didn’t destroy any ruins…”Lara flinched. “About that…”The young Croft could only cower then moment Diana Prince looked at her with a deadly gaze that reminded her that the woman in front of her is Wonder Woman, daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus, a warrior goddess.“I’m sorry?” Lara offered meekly.





	“You’re not an archeologist.”

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank to whoever that made that fanart (?) of tomb raider and wonder woman on tumblr/twitter (?) im sorry im not really sure where it originally from, but i saw it over on tumblr. confession, i already half wrote this story right after i watched the tomb raider movie, but life gets in the way, yadda, yadda, yadda
> 
> so here i am

Diana raised her eyebrow when she read the news about the sole heir of Croft family finally came out from the shadow and step up to take over the family company, although Ana Miller is still acting as the managing director. She saw this woman before, even when Lara tried to hide her lineage as the broke kid that have to work as a courier, Diana knew Lara when Lara was still a child, even the goddess didn’t actually know whether Lara remembered about her or not, Diana knew about Richard’s quest to find Himiko.

Diana was the one that helped him.

Diana closed her eyes as she couldn’t handle the piercing gaze of Lara Croft from the picture on that article. The Croft was wearing her trademark leather jacket, just walked out from her office’s building.

Looks like Diana’s past came back to haunt her. Diana knew she needs to help the young Croft.

But first, she needed to know more about Trinity and the Croft’s family involvement with that organization. Richard was telling the truth when he said he doesn’t know anything about Trinity, about Patna.

Let’s see how much the young Croft knew about those organizations.

 

* * *

 

“Hi guys,” Lara said as she entered the restaurant. It was weird, to come in here as a customer and not a courier. “I like the dress, Mrs. Ahuja,” she said when she saw Mrs. Ahuja with her hair down and wearing a red-golden dress.

“Thank you, Lara,” she patted Lara’s hand on the counter. “How are you feeling?”

Lara knew what Mrs. Ahuja meant, the lady was sweet and caring but right now Lara doesn’t really want to talk about her family or lack of it. “Hungry, actually,” she smiled timidly.

That made everyone behind the counter laughed.

“Of course,” Mr. Ahuja said. “The usual?”

Lara nodded. “Yes, please.”

While waiting for her order, Lara was looking around the restaurant, nothing seemed to change. People just went on with daily lives. She thought to herself, whether she could do that? Just went on with her mundane activities, and not having a flashback about an island and deadly virus. Lara was too busy with her own musing that she missed the clip news about Wonder Woman played on the TV.

“Here’s your order, Lara,” Nitin said as he put down a Tupperware in front of Lara.

The young Croft blinked a few times. “Thanks, Nitin,” she gave Nitin the money. “Enjoy your day,” she smiled and waved to the Ahuja couple at the kitchen before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Lara turned off her motorcycle right outside her gate when she saw a woman sat atop the red car’s hood. The woman was wearing a leather jacket just like her, but she also wearing a red scarf. At this weather? Oh well, people have their own reason.

Ever since the news about how Lara took over the company, news reporters have been following her everywhere, it was exhausting. Today was a miracle because no reporters were following her, or maybe because they were busy with the preparation of the Royal Wedding, which she was invited to. Slowly she walked towards the stranger. “Can I help you?”

Lara stopped on her track the moment the woman took off her aviator. She knew she saw this woman before, and her soft eyes finally confirm Lara’s hunch. “You, aren’t you the one that always gives the kids free lesson every once in a month at the gym?”

“Yes, I am,” the woman smiled, but briefly Lara saw a hint of sadness. “My name is Diana Prince.”

They never really talked, per se, only talked about training stuff and all. Sometimes this lady asked for the other members of the gym to help her training the young members, and she paid them really well. More than well actually, since Lara would always still have money left even after she paid her rents and bought some food.

“Are you here to ask me why I haven’t gone to the gym lately?” Lara smirked.

Diana chuckled. Lara forgot how sensual her voice was. “That, and among other things.”

“What other things?” Lara titled her head to the side.

“I know your father,” she said as she jumped down from the hood of the car.

“Well, since my family has been a talk of the nation for last few days, that’s hardly news,” Lara shook her head. “Look, if you want to talk about my family’s company…”

“I helped him on his quest to find Himiko.”

Lara dropped her food to the ground as she felt her soul being ripped away from her body, the memories from that island came back rushing in. Her body was trembling, gone was the smell of freshly cut grass and new paint of the Croft Manor, it was being replaced by the smell of sweats, rainforest and blood.

The blinding light of the afternoon sun was gone, and suddenly Lara was back inside that cave again. Dark and quiet and smelled like something she never smells before. She stood next to the coffin, Himiko’s skeleton laid inside the coffin. Just as Lara tried to move her hand, Himiko grabbed her fist.

The young Croft screamed.

Diana ran towards Lara right before she collapsed into the ground. She cursed herself as she saw how pale Lara’s face was, and how her breathing was hard and heavy. “Hey, you’re safe, you’re safe,” Diana said softly as she rubbed Lara’s back. “You’re safe, Lara.”

They don’t know how long they sat on the ground, right in front of the Croft Manor, while Lara was holding on onto Diana like her life was depends on it and Diana continue rubbing Lara’s back and whispered. “You safe Lara, you’re safe,” over and over again.

After Lara finally calmed down, she looked into Diana’s eyes. “How do you know…” She took a deep breath. “How do you know about Himiko? No one else knows about her… And the survivors, we,” she gulped. “We never say her name, not anymore…”

Diana doesn’t answer right away and still rubbing Lara’s muscular back until Diana was sure the young Croft already calmed down. “I told you, I helped your father.”

“You helped my father to find his death sooner?” Lara spat as she untangled herself from Diana.

“Lara,” Diana stood up as well.

“If he wasn’t obsessed with Himiko, he would still be here,” Lara yelled. “Alive! Why would you even do that?! Who was in their right mind told someone to go to that kind of place?!” She said through gritted teeth.

“Lara,” Diana sighed. “Please find a box with this logo on it,” she said as she took out a piece of paper with a symbol of ‘W’ on it, but the middle part looks like the head of a bird. “Your father kept everything he knows about me and our past interaction. Find it, and you will know who I am. And why I asked for your father’s help to find Himiko.”

“And why would I do that?!” Lara said. She doesn’t make any move to take the piece of paper from Diana’s stretch hand. She knew that symbol everywhere, Wonder Woman’s symbol. That symbol has been popping out here and there lately.

“Because you need help to take down Trinity, and I could help you.”

“Just liked what you did to help my father?”

“I made a mistake, yes,” Diana said. “At that time we do not know who involved with Trinity, with Patna. Your father asked me to stop Trinity at other places, and he told me that he will take care of Himiko.”

“Why didn’t you do it yourself?” Lara sneered.

“Because I cannot go there!” Diana yelled, frustrated. “Look, Lara, please, just find the box, and you will understand.”

“No,” Lara said furiously. “And stay away from me.”

 

* * *

 

“I have made a mistake, Arthur,” Diana sighed as she called her friend, Arthur Curry.

“ _What kind of mistake_?” Arthur asked.

Diana looked over her floor to ceiling window, the sun already set long ago, leaving a trail of purple light across the black sky. “Remember when I asked for your help to find the Yamatai Island?”

Arthur doesn’t say anything for few seconds until he let out a long sigh. “ _Yes. Many of my comrades died because of the power from that island_. _The two of us also almost dead, if you’ve forgotten that part already._ ”

“I’m really sorry, Arthur,” Diana said softly.

“ _Why did you bring it up_?”

“Richard’s daughter, Lara, found him on the Yamatai.”

“ _She did what?”_ Arthur asked, shocked and confused.

“She went to Yamatai to save Richard.”

“ _Of course she did_.”

“I told her that I was the one that told Richard about Himiko,” Diana sighed.

“ _And that’s why you said that you’ve made a mistake_ ,” Arthur sighed back. “ _Does she know anything about Trinity?_ ”

“I do not know, I did not ask her yet,” Diana sighed.

“ _Yet you told her about Himiko_.”

“I need to earn her trust,” Diana sighed. “But I have made a mistake.”

“ _Why don’t you tell her who you are_?”

Diana turned on the television on her apartment. “Because I need her to hear it from her father to know that I am not lying.”

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Lara went to her father’s secret office to look for the box. It wasn’t hard to find. She opened the box and found several documents written by her father, Handycam, and voice recording. Lara took the voice recording first, and then few documents. She sat on the chair after she hit the play button on the voice recording, now at the top of the table next to the box.

“ _March, sixth. I finally found her. The myth was real, she is real. Wonder Woman is real. Good god, I still can’t wrap my mind around this information. I met her in France, and she just chuckled when I told her I was looking for her. She said she doesn’t really hide her identity, not like Superman or Batman, but she doesn’t flaunt it everywhere. Only a few people know her name, and I was one of them. Her name is Diana Prince._ ”

Lara dropped the folder she was holding. “What?”

In her rush, Lara pulled another folder out from the box to find a picture of Wonder Woman while in the background the recording still playing, her dad was talking about how he and Diana bonded over their love for art. The young Croft gasped when she finally found the picture. It was a picture of a group of soldiers, with one woman in the middle of the group holding a sword.

It was her, the same person, looking exactly the same as if the picture was just recently taken and not over decades ago.

“ _June, tenth. I finally talked to Diana about Himiko and it was the first time I ever see Diana shock and angry. She used the Lasso of Hestia on me before asking how I found out about Himiko. After I told her everything, Diana was afraid because no one, human and gods alike, should know about the whereabouts of the island. She then told me about Ares, dear God it was actually real, and his influence on humankind. And she thought that maybe, with Ares gone, the power protecting the island was weakened. She told me to keep quiet about it, and that was the last time I’ve met with her. At least, I hope I will meet with her again._ ”

“What is this…” Lara said weakly.

She began to read every information her father had about Wonder Woman, about Diana Prince. Everything she read didn’t make any sense. There was no way this Diana Prince is actually Wonder Woman. But then…

“ _August, tenth._ ”

Lara startled when she heard her father’s voice, thinking that the recording already over.

“ _She approached me with a bad news and a proposition. An organization by the name Trinity found out about the island.”_

Lara’s body turned cold when she heard the name Trinity.

“ _She told me how she and her friends, also a god, tried to approach the island, but something happened to them. They can’t get close to the island, even Diana and Arthur, Diana’s friend, almost died because of the power of the island. The two of them later found out that only human can step foot on that island.”_

Lara’s clenched her jaw; she already knew where this recording headed.

“ _So she asked for my help to act as the island’s protector,_ ” Richard sighed deeply, quivering. “ _I told her I would think about it because I don’t want to leave my Lara alone. But Diana is right, if something, anything, from that island ever got out, it would turn into a disaster. No one could survive it, not even gods amongst humans. So we’ve made a deal. Diana will protect Lara and hunt down every member of the Trinity, while I stand guard on the island. Hoping I would stay alive until she can eradicate Trinity from the face of the Earth._ ”

There was no sound from the recorder, Lara’s breathing was the only sound inside this room. But to her ears, the sound of her frantically beating heart was the only sound she heard.

“ _August, twentieth. Diana brought more bad news, I shouldn’t, I shouldn’t accept, her proposition. Trinity was… They… They used me… I should just bring this to the police, anyone, really! But Diana is right, I’m… Ever since I’ve become obsessed with Himiko, no one trusts me. Not even those that I trusted to run my company. They thought I’m crazy, and they used that.”_ Richard sounded angry. “ _Trinity backed me into a corner, forced me to lead them into the island. I have to play their game and take control of the game without them notice._ _Oh God, Lara. I wish she will be fine. Diana couldn’t get close to Lara because Trinity was all over her. And we still don’t know what Trinity is capable of. Diana doesn’t want to risk harm for the humanity, and I want my Lara to be safe and sound.”_

Lara dropped to her knees, files and photos about Wonder Woman were forgotten.

“ _I will go to the island, and Diana will hunt down every Trinity’s members and she will find a way to protect my Lara from the shadow. I just want her to be safe; even it means I have to leave her. I’m so sorry_ _Sprout_. _I’m so sorry for leaving you._ ” Richard sobbed.

Lara cried as she gripped her necklace tightly.

* * *

 

Two weeks after their encounter outside the Croft Manor, no news from Lara. The heir of the Croft family also missed the Royal Wedding, even though she has been the talk of the nation ever since she stepped out of the shadow. Diana sighed; she bit her lower lips as she skimmed the journal she was currently reading.

Someone knocked on her door.

Diana stopped reading. If it was Arthur, he would text first, or at least would call Diana. Not dropping unannounced like this. Even Bruce still had a little decency to actually text her if he wanted to drop by. But Diana always said that she was busy, obviously.

As she tried to remember every name of people that knew her place, Diana walked towards the door.

She didn’t prepare to see one Lara Croft in front of her penthouse.

“You still owe me an explanation, Wonder Woman,” Lara glared.

Diana smiled briefly, but that smile faltered when Lara gave her a dark look. “Yes, I am. Would you like to come in?”

Lara walked past Diana and went straight to the kitchen. She leaned back against the kitchen counter and folded her arms. “Talk.”

No more hiding, no more secrets. Diana told herself. “I have known about Himiko for a long time, I read Ares’ notes about the places where store his power in case something happens to him. Something like another god manages to kill him.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lara lowered her arms. “I’m familiar with Ares, I want to say I don’t believe that he actually was real, but after Himiko…” Even saying her name made Lara anxious, worried, and afraid. Suddenly Lara felt the room was getting colder.

“Ares survived all these time because he split his soul into pieces, and then he put it somewhere. One of the places he chose was the Himiko’s Island. Or to be more precise, he was trying to put his soul inside Himiko herself.”

“Wait, Himiko had Ares’ soul fragment inside her?” Oh man, this starting to sounded like those video games Lara played when she was still a kid, and continue to play again now that she had her family fortune, but that was beside the point.

“No, Himiko’s body somehow refused the fragment, and that what caused the deadly virus in the first place. Ares cursed that island along with the people with it; no one can get out of that island. Because Ares was alive back then, the power was stronger as ever. Until…”

“Until you killed him," Lara finished.

“Yes. That was the only explanation I could come up. After all these years, no one knew about that island, but then your father knew.”

“Why you made my father go there? Even after you know the danger that the island possess?!” Lara said angrily.

“Someone has to.”

“And that someone just happened to be my father?!” Lara asked.

“He already knew about Himiko long before I even remember that place actually existed. If I can go there myself and protect the island from anyone, I will, but I can’t go there because Ares’ power made it impossible for someone like him to enter that island. A God other than Ares cannot set foot upon that island, and whoever tried to do so will suffer a painful death. My friend lost many of his people because of that.”

Diana’s chest heaving as she finished her rant, her fists clenched tightly.

Lara sighed and averted her eyes. “He should’ve told me the truth.”

“You were just a child, Lara,” Diana said softly. “I am so sorry because I failed to protect you. I…”

“You didn’t fail,” Lara said. “I refused your help,” she smiled meekly.

Diana’s eyes widen. “You remembered?”

Lara laughed and finally relaxed as she slumped over the kitchen counter, elbows on the counter. “Yes, I finally remembered that I’ve met you before. When Ana gave me the news about my father’s death, which was fake because at that time he was still alive,” Lara scoffed. “You actually came to the manor, blended with the other guests.”

Diana nodded her head. She remembered watching young Lara stomping her foot, saying how her father was still alive and she refused to be part of this fake funeral.

“You told me that you could help me, but you didn’t actually say that you knew my father.”

“I am so sorry, Trinity members were all over the manor at that time,” Diana said, full of regrets. She didn’t care what would happen to her, but her main concern was Lara. And she knew how much of the important members of the Trinity were there, watching Diana and Lara interacting.

“I guess,” Lara sighed. Getting angry over the past won’t solve the problems; they’ve got much bigger problems right now. So Lara set aside her anger and frustration. At least until they manage to burn down Trinity to the ground. “We could start over?” She offered her hand. “Help me take down Trinity, isn’t that what you promised to my father?”

Diana smiled, bright and widely. “Of course,” she took Lara’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> me and calmsurrender had a debate about the ending of the movie because apparently they are two version, one where lara drove her bike, and the other was a nissan commercial, if i remember correctly. also, now ive watch a japanese horror movie, the inerasable, make me hope that whatever happened at the ending of that movie will not happen to lara in the sequel, cause damn son.....
> 
> im @nightwhite13 if you wanna say hi
> 
> P.S: please watch the inerasable, yuko takeuchi, the one that plays as the female version of sherlock from hbo asia adaptaion of sherlock, was the main character there. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~why am i promoting that movie here....uh.....im so sorry~~


End file.
